1. Field
Aspects of the present disclosure relate generally to wireless communication systems, and more particularly, to cell selection in LTE/TDD networks.
2. Background
Wireless communication networks are widely deployed to provide various communication services such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, etc. These wireless networks may be multiple-access networks capable of supporting multiple users by sharing the available network resources. Examples of such multiple-access networks include Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA) networks, Time Division Multiple Access (TDMA) networks, Frequency Division Multiple Access (FDMA) networks, Orthogonal FDMA (OFDMA) networks, and Single-Carrier FDMA (SC-FDMA) networks.
A wireless communication network may include a number of eNBs that can support communication for a number of user equipments (UEs). A UE may communicate with an eNB via the downlink and uplink. The downlink (or forward link) refers to the communication link from the eNB to the UE, and the uplink (or reverse link) refers to the communication link from the UE to the eNB.